Sayuri Hyuuga
Background Sayuri is from the head branch of the Hyuuga clan, and twenty second in line to be it’s head, if the natural order of succession is followed. From her youth she has been pampered and treated as a delicate flower, though she secretly always desired more. She was always small and sick as a child. She dreamed of adventure, no one would've known. Sayuri had always been a quiet girl, always upstaged by her sister. Her parents always loved the smart and loud individuele, Tsubaki, more than her sister. At least that’s how it seemed. When the great wars started, and she showed a natural talent for Medical Ninjutsu, she was allowed to become a clan medic, healing those who returned to the clan’s land. With the forming of Konoha, Sayuri was further allowed to join the ranks of the Genin, her father believing she would never be able to get past the level of skill required to move beyond simple chore like missions. Her dream is to prove him wrong. When she first arrived in Konoha, she saw a boy who had piqued her interest. Medium length hair, dark intense eyes, and a brooding scowl on his face. The only hint she had to his identity was the Uchiha clan symbol on his back. She greatly hopes to meet this boy some day. Personality Sayuri tends to be quiet around family but even with her small voice her loud personality shines through when she is with her peers. She is passive but in times of need, like when he loved ones are in danger, she will do whatever it takes to protect the ones she cares about the most. She’s always been interested in the mystery and loves a challenge. She loves trying to solve mysteries and people and she LOVES books. She likes reading about adventure and mystery. Looks What does your character look like? Describe physical appearance as well as clothing in this section. Try to be as detailed as you can. Describe colours, length and if there are any symbols or something on the clothing. Combat Style Sayuri is more of a supportive shinobi, preferring to stay in the back line and help set up kills and take downs, rather than fight herself. To this extent, she has specialized in medical ninjutsu and genjutsu, making her more of an asset to a team, than a solo fighter. If forced to fight, Sayurie use the Gentle-fist style. The Hyuuga style of fighting. Chakra is focused through the finger tips and directed at points in the enemies bodies chakra system. Without the Byukugan, this style is highly ineffective, and more of a scare tactic than anything. One may however get lucky and hit a point, but, it is highly unlikely. Stats Technique Stats Technique stats determines how good you are at certain ways of fighting. You will get better ranks at techniques when you put more Points into a certain stat. You have 30 Points to spend on these stats when create your shinobi. If your character is a weapon user you should put Points into Taijutsu to increase their knowledge of kenjutsu Read more about Technique stats here Body Stats Body stats measures you characters combat ability. How well your character is doing at certain things. You might want to focus in Strength or be a hybrid and put equal amount of Points in the stats. You have 50 Points to spend on these stats. Read More about Body stats Here Items Here you will fill in your characters items. Edit this part only if starting with a weapon. Please keep track f any items that you use that aren't replenishable at the end of a fight, such as smoke bombs. Kunai(10): A standard ninja throwing tool. These replenish at the end of every battle Shuriken(10): A standard ninja throwing tool. These replenish at the end of every battle Smoke bomb(5): A bomb that lets it smoke when it explodes. Good for escaping and hiding. Weapon: (Optional) Techniques Here you will write down what techniques your character know. You don't need to type down the three basic ones. At first you won't have any elemental techniques. Read more about Techniques here Technique Name (Type | Rank): Description (Cost: Free) Byakugan (Dojutsu): When the user activates Byakugan, the user gains exceptional vision. This new vision allows the user to view an opponent's Chakra circulatory system. The user also has a field of vision, which is almost 360 degrees, minimizing the blind spot. In addition to this, the user's range of vision can increase over a very long distance. The of this vision may depend on the ability of the user. The increase in range of vision complements the new field of vision. This allows the user to detect, without effort, any action within a 15m radius (the small blind spot is counted as an exception). The byakugan user boasts an advantage in the field of close combat due to the vision and sense of nearby surroundings he/she has. In addition, a Byakugan user is generally capable of emitting chakra from any tenketsu on their body. Numbing palm: (D-rank) (Ninjutsu) The user channels chakra from their own body into the wound of an ally, numbing and giving minor blood clotting to the wound. This jutsu must be channeled. Healing technique (D-rank) (Ninjutsu) The user gathers their chakra into a white orb on their palm and moves it over injured areas. The orb provides small amounts of healing and pain relief, must be channeled.